


The Queen's Eye View

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Queen and I [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Anora's point of view, Behind the Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Exile Alistair, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Medieval Pregnancy Test, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Post-Blight, Pre-Awakening, Related to the Queen and I, Romance, Shorts, Smut, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Anora and Aedan's relationship behind the scenes from the Queen and I.





	1. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan looks for reassurance.
> 
> (Pre-Wedding)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" The young Cousland man asked, arms crossed against his chest. "I don't want to force you to anything." I couldn't help but raise a brow with a cheeky smile.

"I think it's too late now. In two days we'll be wed." I couldn't help but sigh softly to myself, raising my tea cup to my lips, hiding my frown.

I never wanted to remarry  especially after Cailan but its already been decided at the Landsmeet. Besides, my Ferelden people couldn't wait to see the union of their beloved queen and their new savior.

"Why? Having second thoughts?" I couldn't help but asked, taking in a sip of tea, sitting across from the young handsome man.

"I..." He quickly cuts himself off now rubbing the back of his neck. "I just think..." He didn't finished, his shoulders were clearly tensed. "Are you sure?" He asked again, clearly nervous, and I just simply gave him a reassuring smile. 

"If I wasn't, we wouldn't be drinking tea together." In truth, I was also nervous. 

Aedan Cousland was... something else. He was intimidating, nothing like Cailan. In truth, he was not like other men I've seen. 

Strong, brave but not in a foolish way, he was quite smart, not afraid to add his own advice on how we should rebuild Ferelden. Unlike Cailan, the Cousland boy didn't shy away from from helping me rebuild Ferelden.

He also didn't flaunt his Hero title, never complained once on my firm stance of him becoming my prince-consort instead of being a king.

_"Believe me, I understand being in someone shadow for the longest time." He told me after the three day celebration of his new Hero status. "But I'm not going to stand back and do nothing."_

"Why? Are you reconsider on marrying me?" I couldn't resist asking, not knowing his answer. 

He was like a puzzle I couldn't figure out and that worried me more than anything. I could easily read someone with a few words but him... I never knew what he was thinking.

"I wouldn't be here if I did." He mumbled, letting out a long sigh. "I just... don't want to force you into anything you don't want." I couldn't help but be taken aback by those words. I didn't know if I should be offended or be  _gushing_ at his words.

I simply scoffed.

"Trust me, no one forces me to do  _anything_ I wouldn't want." I reassured him with my false smile, he just weakly returned the smile, taking a sip from his own tea. "What brought this on?" I could now see his shoulders going limp,  now avoiding any eye contact.

"I... I realized when I asked for your hand in marriage so you could remain to be queen, I couldn't help but feel like I was taking advantage of you." He grumbles setting his cup down. "It feels like I'm blackmailing you." I couldn't help but laugh gently, standing to my feet and began walking towards him

"Trust me, I'm unable to be blackmailed." I glared down at him as he turned his head to meet my eyes.

Maker, he has such nice eyes. 

"I could had easily found a way out of our soon to be union." I couldn't help but remain my false smile. "But the notion of the two most powerful people being wed could send nations even our own, into thinking twice on opposing us." He just scoffed, looking away from me now. 

"When you put it like that, we're perfect!" He sarcasticly said, standing to his feet. Maker, he was tall, taller than any human men I've ever seen. "Well, if you're okay with this. So am I." I couldn't help but admire how tight his shirt was against his body. He was so perfectly built. 

"I'm glad to hear it." I couldn't help but feel a slight yearn to touch his strong arm. Maker's breath, I couldn't resist but imagine what'll he'll look like without his shirt on. "Our tea time must be cut short." I quickly added, swiftly spinning away from him. 

I couldn't help but mentally kicking myself for these unnatural, unwanted thoughts.

He was a puzzle indeed. An imitating but quite handsome puzzle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Nerves from the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora could not shake the nerves off on her wedding day.

I couldn't help but admire myself in the vanity. Eyelids were painted a soft color of blue, cheeks gently powder white, lips painted a pale pink, I was dressed tightly in a golden gown with silver trimmings, and golden heels that'd made me an inch taller. 

I couldn't help but sigh as one of my maiden's had to redo my hair. "I'm almost done, your highness." The old woman reassured me.

"You're so beautiful!" The young girl who was straightening my gown, gawked up at me. "The Hero of Ferelden will not be able to keep his hands off you!" My chest tighten at her words, feeling of nauseousness surfacing.

I couldn't help but hear another one of my young maiden's, who was reapplying paint on my lips, sighing out in a dream like state. "You're so lucky to be wedding the Hero. He's so dashing!" She dreamily sighs out again. "I bet he's wonderful in the sheets!" I couldn't help but glare harshly at her.

"Mellian, you will not speak such a way in my presence!" I snapped and she'd quickly flinched away. Softly apologizing to me.

I couldn't shake the unwanted nerves. Bedding someone who wasn't Cailan was something frightening. Especially when knowing you're going to bed the Hero of Ferelden.

I wanted to back out, I wanted to call the wedding off but I knew I couldn't. Well I could but that'll only raise questions among the nobility and the common people. I couldn't have that.

"Anora." I couldn't help but quickly spun around to see my father, giving me a rare small visible smile. "You look just like your mother on her wedding day." I quickly dismissed the maidens and they bowed their heads before leaving.

"Father, I'm glad you're here." I couldn't help but smile at him back, the nerves growing wild. I couldn't help but fear my body will betray my unease, especially towards father.

"Of course I am. I'm your father after all." My father then stepped closer to me and was now scanning my face. "Someone needs to send fear in your new husband." I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head. "Anora, I know I'm not the best judge of character especially when it comes to you." I just scoffed at his words. "But..." He turned his head to the side with a frustrated sigh.

"But nothing father. I'm going to wed him." I crossed my arms, trying to avoid this unneeded conversation. "I'm a grown woman father, I know what I'm doing." I tried to reassure him and myself.

"Of course you do. I didn't raise a fool." I couldn't help but smile at that. "Aedan is a good man, better than Cailan." I couldn't help the surprised expression that betrayed my face. "I just want you to know..." He sighs out again, clearly frustrated with himself. 

"Father, there's nothing to worry about." That's when something unexpected happened. My father pulled me close to his chest in a one arm hug. "Wh-what are you doing?!" I couldn't help but gasp out in shock. My arms just hung loose at my hips. 

"Something I've should've done five years ago..." He grumbles, tightening his grip. I couldn't help but bite down my lower lip, pink gloss must now be present on my upper teeth. "I'm proud of you Anora. I have been since the day you were born." 

"Father what's going on?" I couldn't resist asking, pulling away from him slowly. I could now see the tired look in his gray eyes. "Your acting... not yourself." I couldn't help but whispered making him sigh once more.

"I know..." He turned away from me, walking towards the vanity table and picking up a cloth. "I should have done more." He whispers turning back to me and gently wiping away the gloss on my teeth. "I saw how nervous you were when you married Cailan and I couldn't do nor say anything that was appropriate." I just scoffed backing away from him.

"You didn't need to do  _anything_." I told him, avoiding his sympathetic stare. "I wanted to marry Cailan, you knew that." He just scoffed at my words, shaking his head. "What?" I questioned quickly crossing my arms again.

"You and I both know you didn't want to marry that fool." He snapped rubbing his forehead now. "You're queen regardless if you marry Aedan or not. It's not too late to call off this sham of a wedding." I was now glaring harshly at my father. 

"I'm not marrying by force!" I snapped back. "Our union could provide Ferelden power it hasn't seen since Maric's death!" I spun on my heels and began replying the gloss. "I know what I'm doing." 

That's when the dreaded bells began to ring. 

"Then let's go and meet my new son in law." I just sign, placing the tube back down on the table, wrapping my arm around his. "If he does anything to hurt you. I won't hesitate on killing him." He grumbles as we waited for the double doors to open.

"Don't worry." I couldn't resist the forming smirk. "Neither would I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Real Gentleman Doesn't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora couldn't help but feel relieved when Aedan decided not to consummate their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable themes in this chapter.

I couldn't help but I sigh out in relief as I watched my new husband walked out of the door. I couldn't help but sat on my mattress, hugging myself. He had the chance, why didn't he take it? 

I was certain he would, Cailan did, why didn't he?

_I felt so nervous as me and Cailan began to undress. I couldn't help but bite my lower lip, hands trembling as I allowed my gown to fall. I was twenty-five, I shouldn't be so nervous._

_"Anora, we don't have too." Cailan whispered softly, beginning to unpinning my hair. I couldn't help but mock scoff, avoiding his gaze. "We could just tell them we...we made love." I bit down harder, shaking my head._

_"No. We need too. For an heir." I whispered back as Cailan pulled my breast cloth over my head. "Besides, we're married. It'll be unnatural if we didn't." I was now glaring into his sympathetic brown eyes._

_"Okay, lay down." He whispers as I did so, lying flat on my back, completely bare to my childhood friend. I closed my eyes tightly as he got on top of me. I let out a shaky breath, waiting for him to enter._

_He did so and I couldn't help but wince in pain, groaning out softly also in pain. "Something wrong?" He asked in a worried tone and I quickly shook my head no._

_He then began his movements, fast and harsh, all the while I balled my hands in pain as I could feel sweat dripping from his forehead. "Anora..." He whispers my name, releasing himself inside me, as I quickly opened my eyes to the unpleasant feeling of him filling inside me._

_He rolled over, panting hard, slamming his right hand over his forehead. "Maker! That...that was great!" He shouts with a grin. I couldn't help but just feel numb and confused._

_That was it? A few thrusting and it's over? I couldn't help but roll away from him, his unwanted arms wrapping around me. Was this what everyone goes insane for? Why we have brothels? Clearly for the men, for sure._

_But women though, always exclaims how **wonderful** love making is. Maybe it was just me. Was there something wrong with me? _

_I couldn't help but feel... violated. Shame. Deguist. Pain. I wanted to cry but didn't, I didn't want to worry a now snoring Cailan. Something must clearly be wrong with me._

_I didn't like it, love making clearly wasn't for me. I knew that but being the king's wife, there was nothing I could do now._

Maybe Cousland was like me? Couldn't find joy in...in  _love making_. I couldn't help but sigh in relief once more, falling backwards on my bed, laughing softly in pure relief.

I wasn't quite ready yet but soon, we'll someday have too. For an heir, of course. But that could clearly wait! 

My eyes became heavy as sleep began taking over me.

I was glad, glad I wasn't the only one who couldn't find joy in such an act. I was he just left. I couldn't help but smile for the first time since... Maker, I don't know how long.

\----

My eyes quickly shot opened when a quiet knock was heard against my door. "Who is it?" I called out, groaning softly, sitting up in my bed. The door slowly opens to reveal my personal Orlesian elf servant. 

"My queen, I'm sorry to wake you in such hours but... I have news you might want to hear." Erlina spoke quietly, closing the door behind her. I couldn't help but raise a brow, silently ordering her to fetch my robe. "You order me to keep an eye on the Cousland man, correct?"

"I did and?" I coaxed her to go on, waiting on her report. "What could he have done?" I asked in confusion. We've been married for only a few hours, what in Maker's name has he done for Erlina to finally report in?

"Do you remember the bard, Leliana? His traveling lover during the Blight?" I couldn't help but feel my stomach drop. "Well, after leaving your quarters. He and her..." She didn't finish, only shook her head in shame.

"Him and her what? I thought their relationship was finished." I couldn't help but snapped, jumping out of my bed. "He hasn't made any contact with her in six months." Erlina couldn't help but sigh softly, avoiding eye contact. "That's what  _you've_ told me." I couldn't help but feel the bubble of rage filling my pit. 

"It's true, they didn't." She started, flinching on what she was going to say next. "He slept with the bard after leaving your quarters." She quickly said. I couldn't help but laugh bitterly, as my world began to spin. "There is more." I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Of course there is, what is it?" I couldn't help but sat down, rage fuming inside me. "Did he invite you too join?" She just gawked at me in shock, my glare on her became deadly.

"Of course not milady! If he did, you know I would refuse!" I just scoffed at those words. "Believe me milady! I wouldn't!" She begged and I couldn't look at her. 

"You've slept with Cailan. What makes this any different?" I stood back to my feet and was now hovering over her. "Is it because I could easily have your head? Especially after sleeping with my former _husband_." She'd bowed her head in shame, biting her lips. "Remember our deal. You do what I say,  **always** , and your precious little body won't be found in some gutters." I threatened harshly, she just nods her head weakly.

"I know milady. I remember our deal. I won't risk my life again, you know that." She slowly raises her head, I could see tears in those orbs. "The guards...the guards began talking. They saw the exchange between the two." I couldn't help but breathe slowly from my nostrils. 

"Oh?" Was all I could say, crossing my arms. "Did they just... just slept together in the hallways?" She limply shook her head no. 

"Just talk and... kissing." She sighs out, avoiding contact again. "And them entering one of the guest chambers." Erlina whispers softly. I couldn't help but sneer at nothing as I spun around. Biting down my lips in rage.

That bastard! We been married for only a few hours and now he decides to sleep with some whore? At least Cailan had the respect to wait a year! 

"Go." I sharply ordered. "Go now." I couldn't help the venom that dripped from my lips. "You are no longer needed at the moment." 

"Of course milady! I'll inform you on any other activities of his." Before she could leave I quickly stopped her.

"And if those _activities_ involve you. Trust me, I'll know." I threatened and she quickly left the room. Leaving me to stew in my own hatred and rage. 

He'll pay for this, I don't know how, don't know when, but he will! Unlike with Cailan, I have nothing to lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this story into Anora's point of view shorts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Will You Still Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days before Aedan leaves for the Vigil.

"Names! We need names!" He shouts out of the blue, making me jump in surprise while laying in his arms, my cheek resting on his chest.

I couldn't help but glance up at my husband, frowning. "I was thinking if it's a boy, Bryce." He couldn't help but smile softly down at me. "I know it's not certain but..." He turned his head away from me to just stare up at the cieling. 

I just smiled softly, leaning down to kiss his lips. "I think Bryce is a lovely name if it's a boy." My heart suddenly jumped when he had given that loving smile. "But what if it's a girl?" I asked, humoring him, laying my head back onto his chest. "Eleanor?" I could feel his grip tightening around my bare waist. 

"I was thinking maybe your mother's given name." I couldn't help but bite down my lips, heart pounding against my chest. "Celia, right? It's a beautiful name." I couldn't help but weakly nodded, kissing his bare chest. 

"So, if a boy, Bryce. A girl, Celia. I like the sound of those names." He hums in agreement, sitting up, kissing me gently on my lips. 

"If you're not pregnant. At least we have names." He whispers softly kissing me again. "Maker's breath. I love you." He whispers again and I couldn't resist pushing him back against the mattress, allowing myself to sit on him. 

"I love you too." I whispered back, taking his mouth into mines, running my fingers in his hair. I could feel  _him_ poking at my core. "Let me prove it." I allowed myself entering slowly in him, groaning slightly at the feeling. 

He smiles sutrly up at me as I could feel his hips buckling up. "Then allow me to prove myself too you as well." He then swiftly rolls me flat against the mattress, thrusting slowly and gently. I couldn't help but whimper softly, wrapping my arms around his strong neck. 

"Faster." I whispered softly, biting his lobe and he did what I'd asked of him, thrusting in deeper and harder. I couldn't stop the soft crying, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "Please, faster!" I muffled in a soft cry, feeling his movements becoming faster and unforgiving. 

"I love so much." He grumbles out, taking my lips into his as a few more unforgiving thrusting and I'd became undone. 

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't help but whisper softly in embarrassment and he just laughs between groans of pleasure, stopping in his movements. 

"Don't be." His cheeky grin was spread on his lips. "If I can't bring you to your peak, then I'm not doing my job." I couldn't help but scoff, turning my head to the side, cheeks redden. I could feel himself slipping out of me but my hands firmly pressed against his very firm lower cheeks.

"No. Continue." He just smiled with appreciation as he quickly but harshly thrusting deeper, panting softly and then groaning when my hips rocked against his. I started to moan out his name and that's when he found his own release.

He rolls off me pulling my body back against his chest, giving me a deep loved filled kiss. We slowly broke apart and I couldn't help but wonder. "Will you still care for me even if I'm not with child?" He frowns at that, pecking my forehead and then tapped my nose playfully. 

"Of course. You're my wife after all." He grins as I just slapped his offensive hand away. "Anora... don't worry. I am yours and hopefully your mines." I just scoffed again, kicking him playfully off my bed, watching him roll off. I couldn't resist giggling when an  _ouch_ was heard.

 "Only if you don't screw it up." He sat up and then mocked glaring at me. "What?" I asked in false confusion. I couldn't help but scream in surprise as he jumped on the bed and began tickling me.

"You'll pay for that!" He mocked growled and I was sent into a fit of laughter. His torturing tickling not deceasing. "I won't stop until you apologise for kicking me!" I couldn't stop laughing, trying to whack him away.

"Never!" I playfully shouted in between tears of laughter. 

Maker, please never let this love burn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fluffy chapter!


	5. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora finally gets her pregnancy results.
> 
> (Set before Aedan reaches the Keep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains urine, if that deguist you or makes you uncomfortable, you do not need to read.

I couldn't help my nerves, laying flat on my back in my bed as a elderly midwife will finally be able to confirm if I was with child. 

I could hear a soft hum as she pressed little bit harder on my stomach. 

I didn't know what I wanted to hear. On one hand I want a child, an heir but the thought alone horrified me. I didn't know the first thing about being a mother. I doubt Aedan knew how to be a father!

The midwife hums to herself again, gently squeezing my breast, my cheeks then began turning a bright red. "Was that really necessary?" I asked, yelping in surprise as she did another squeeze.

"What do you feel when I do that?" She'd asked and I could only glare at her. 

"Something unpleasant!" I snapped, then I started taking in calm breaths, eyes closed tightly, then I was finally able to sigh out in relief when her unwanted touch left my chest. "Sore." I gave her a answer and she simply nods again. 

"How long since your last cycle?" I couldn't make eye contact with her anymore as I turned my head to the left. "This is important, your highness." I just sigh out in frustration, unable to look at her.

"Nearly two months." Another hum escaped her lips. "I haven't bled in two months." I turned my head to see she was now holding a bedpan. "Why in Maker's name are you holding that?" My eyes were filled with horror. 

"I need to test your urine." She simply said and began hiking my skirt to my hips. "With mixture of wine and your urine I could be certain." I couldn't help but gawk in horror feeling her sliding my lower cloth from under me. "Do you wish for me to leave?" 

"Maker! Of course!" I snapped, facing burning hot. "Leave. I'll tell you when I'm... done." I had to avoid her gaze once more, embarrassment and anxiety coated my body. Before I knew it, I could hear the doors gently close. 

Maker's breath! I'm going to kill Aedan! I cannot believe I had to suffer such humiliation, while he was able to go and play soldier. 

I slowly got off the bed, biting down on my lip, as I began squatting, awaiting for the urine to escape me but nothing came. Maker's breath! I couldn't go, my bladder to shy to release itself. I let out a deep shaky sigh, trying to relax my body, closing my eyes, allowing my mind to think of waterfalls, pouring jars, anything that contain liquid. 

Before I knew it, I could hear the metal pan loudly clinking as I felt my body releasing myself. Maker's breath, this was such indecent act. After feeling myself finish, I quickly stepped back, slipping my feet into my underpants, and quickly pulling back down my skirt.

"Done!" I shouted out and the midwife came in the room with a bottle of white wine. "How does this work exactly?" I couldn't help but asked in deguist, watching the midwife carefully picking up the pan and placing the urine filled pan on my tea table.

Well, lovely! I'm going to have to throw that table out once this little test was done. "Well, once the alcohol meets your urine. Will know." She slowly began pouring the wine into the pan. "If your urine reacts then you are with child, if not, then you aren't." 

I couldn't help but step closer, looking at the pale lemon-like liquid mixing with the white wine. I couldn't keep my nerves steady, waiting for something to happen, anything. "Your lack of blood, firm belly, and tender breast, I'm sure you are with child." She sets down the bottle. "But this is a sure way of knowing."

"How long?" I couldn't help but ask, seeing nothing happening. "Am I not with child then?" I swear I felt my stomach drop by saying those words. "Nothing is happening." I frowned and the elder woman just laugh.

"Do not worry child, we will know soon. Just be patient." I couldn't resist scoffing, my eyes not leaving the pan. My eyes began to widened as the test was taking effect, the urine began bubbling and changing in color. Once pale lemon was now a even paler whiter color.

"Well my dear lady, you are, without a doubt, with child." The midwife couldn't resist smiling at me as I just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing how to feel nor react. 

"Well, I guess I have to inform my husband..." Was all I could mumbled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to research medieval pregnancy test to find out they'd used wine to determine if you were with child. 
> 
> Um, thanks for reading!


	6. You Wouldn't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora watches in amusement as Aedan tries to make a midnight snack.

I couldn't help but just stare at my husband in amusement, leaning against the kitchen door, secretly watching him craft  _something_ to eat, what was it? I have no idea.

"Shit." I could hear him grumbled and all I could do was bite down on my lips, keeping myself from chuckling. "Nan always made this looks so easy!" He grumbles to no one but himself.

"You know we have cooks, right?" His shoulders tensed, quickly spinning around, slice of bread in his left hand and a knife in his right. I couldn't help but raise a brow. "What are you trying to make?" I couldn't help but asked in curiosity.

"A deserved snack after our love making?" He jest, face turning a light pink, placing the items back onto the counter. "How long were you standing there?" He finally asks with a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"Long enough to be very amused." I couldn't help but laugh, taking his bleeding finger in my hand, wrapping the wound with a cloth. What I could see in the candle light, was jelly and poorly sliced bread. "What are you making?" I couldn't help but ask again and he quickly turned his head away from me in embarrassment. 

"Jelly on bread." He mumbles pulling back his hand, turning away from me. "When I was younger, my Nan would always make me a midnight snack. I thought-" he shook his head, clearly too embarrass to finish his sentence. 

"Why are you slicing away the bread?" I asked now very amused. "You know, anything with a sharp blade doesn't require being sliced up to bits." I couldn't resist the chuckle as he glared at me.

"I know that! I was just trying to-" his face turned darker, sighing out in frustration. "I was trying to..." He mumbles something under his breath my ears couldn't pick up. 

"Trying to do what?" I was now curious, my once confident husband was reduced to acting like a nervous child. "Tell me, I won't laugh." I reassured him, placing my face against his shoulder. "Intrigue your wife." He huffs out pulling himself away from me. 

"I was... your going to laugh!" He pouts then huffs again. "I was simply trying to cut off the crust!" I had to raise a brow at him? Was he serious? "You see, as a child I  _hated_ crust on my jelly bread." He started pacing. "Nan would always slice the ends perfectly." He stopped  his pacing, glaring at me now. "Before you say anything! Yes, I know it's foolish! I also know it's a waste but I can't eat it any other way!" 

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes, crossing my arms. "Aedan, I've seen you eat bread with the ends. Why is this different?" I couldn't help but shake my head. "You're right, it's childish and foolish. Just it eat whole." It was that simple. 

"You don't understand!" He snapped at me, quickly going back to his unprepared  _meal_. "It's something I don't think you can understand." He grumbles, throwing the bread away in a nearby wastebasket. 

"Then make me understand because what I'm seeing is a foolish grown man being picky!" I snapped back just watching him start over. "You are no longer a child." He just tensed his shoulders, peeling the sides off by hand instead using the knife. 

"I know that. This is just... something comforting." He whispers avoiding looking at me and cursed softly when the bread tore. I couldn't help but frown. "I told you, you wouldn't understand." He mumbles simply giving up. 

"I do, actually." I whispered softly, shoving him away and began properly peeling the bread. "You're not the only one who had a childhood." I couldn't help but glare at him and he flinched. "My mother did the same when I was five." I couldn't help but feel foolish pride as the ends were neatly peeled away. 

"I can't imagine you being a kid." He grins handing me a knife. I simply rolled my eyes while dipping the knife inside the jar of jelly. "You must've been very adorable." I could only scoff at that, spreading the jam neatly onto the bread. 

"I was." I smirked handing him his snack and he could only grin at me some more nodding in thanks, taking a bite. "This is ridiculous, you know that?" He shrugs his shoulders taking another bite. 

"Maybe but we're bonding. Also I get to eat." I couldn't resist the sudden laugh that escaped my lips. "Thanks." I couldn't help but sigh out placing my hand on his shoulder. 

"You're quite welcome." I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "But don't expect me to peel bread for you again." He barks out a laugh then began nuzzling the top of my head with his nose. 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it." I just sigh out again, resting my head against his shoulder. "Thanks again." He whispers softly.

I could only hum in response, closing my tired eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. You're Not Too Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora awakes from the sound of thrashing.
> 
> (Set after the chapter, A Helping Hand.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested and is dedicated to my wonderful fan, Mrs_Qrow33.

I was startled awake, sounds of thrashing and broken glass was heard. I quickly tossed the torn fabric off me and crawling at the edge of the right side of the bed. 

"No...stop!" My husband grumbles in his sleep, eyelids clenched tightly, squeezing a shard of glass in his hand. "Damn you!" He shouts and I slowly lowered myself onto the ground. I couldn't help but gulp as I crawled towards him, gently carresing his cheek. 

"Aedan... it's okay." Was all I could say, inexperienced in such matters. "Aedan wake up." I whispered and he quickly grasped my wrist, clenching down hard. I couldn't help but wince in pain, watching his blood sliding down my bare arm, staining my white robe. 

"I'll kill you!" He screams, sitting up quickly and pinning me down harshly to the ground. My eyes was now filled with horror, heart pounding against my chest, just grateful he dropped the shard or he'll had surely wounded me.

I then sigh out shakily and relief was coursing through my body as his eyes shot opened. He was now panting, sweat dripping from his forehead, glaring down at me in confusion. "Anora?" He whispers in confusion, quickly letting go of my wrist, leaning himself backwards, swiftly getting off of me. 

"Are...are you alright?" I asked now rubbing my sore right wrist. "Aedan?" I carefully whisper his name as he was clearly in a lost daze. I swear I could see tears in those horror-filled eyes of his. "Everything is going to be..." I just could only sigh out, standing to my feet, slowly walking closer to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers so softly. "I'm so sorry..." I didn't know if he was speaking to me or... I couldn't help but bite my lower lip, clearly not knowing what to do. 

"Come into my bed." He ignores me, staring blankly at nothing, arms were now trembling. "Aedan, come." I bent down my arm, grasping his left hand, trying to lift him off the ground. "Come to bed with me." He then weakly nods, slowly standing to his feet, avoiding my eyes. 

I gently lowered him down, taking off my stash that was wrapped around my robe then began wrapping his wounded hand. I didn't say a word, not knowing what to say. "You don't have to do that..." He whispers and I could only nod, continuing my actions. "I'm sorry for waking you..." He sounded so broken.

"I'm sorry for whatever ills you." I whispered back, looping the tornaquet tightly. "Just go back to sleep." I softly whispered, caressing his cheek, feeling something wet against my palm.

He was crying. Maker, he was crying. 

"Will you lay down with me?" I was taken aback by those words but could only nod weakly. Crawling myself back into bed, laying beside him. I yelped in surprise as he pulled me closer to him, resting his head on my now bare chest. 

"Th-thank you." He whispers in a shaky whisper, tears soaking the center of my skin. I didn't say anything but just began running my fingers in his hair. I could hear a choked sob and a soft whimper. 

"Everything is alright now." I could only say as my fingers didn't deceased their movements. "What is troubling you?" I couldn't resist asking, fearing his answer might be that  _bard_. "I won't be mad..." I reassured him and he just whimpers loudly. 

"Just.. just a nightmare." He whispers, grabbing my left hand tightly. "From that  _night_." I couldn't help but sigh out sympathetically, tightly holding his hand back. "I've could've done more..." He whispers and I could only scoff.

"What I've heard, you done everything you can." I pulled his hair up so his head could lift and see my eyes. "There was  ** _nothing_** you could've done. Howe was a coward and a fool. You made sure he'd paid for his crimes." I reassured him firmly, slowly letting go of his hair and leaning down to gently kiss him. 

"Everyone keeps saying that but-" I quickly shut him off again with a deeper kiss, he slowly returns my  action. Breaking apart as my eyes held firm. 

"But nothing, Aedan. If you've would've stayed, you surely would have died." He just glares away from me. "You're not a God. You really think you've could of survived all his men?" His shoulders went limp. I just sign out in frustration. 

"When I...threw you under Ser Cauthrien and her men, you didn't win that fight." I began stroking away the tears from his cheek. "How did you expect to survive a full army of men?" I whispered gently, laying his head back onto my chest.

"I won the battle against a horde of darkspawn..." He whispers back and I just quickly shushed him but he didn't listen. "I even slayed a dragon." I could only sigh again, beginning to run my fingers through his hair once more.

"With help. From the mages, from the wild elves, dwarves, Eamon's and the King's army." I couldn't help but tangle a strand between my index finger. "From your companions." He finally just sighs out in defeat, lifting his head to look at me.

"Thank you..." He whispers and I could only smile, brushing away the last few rogue tears. "I mean it, thank you." He whispers again, giving me a soft kiss and rolling to right. "I still..." He shakes his head. "I'm not sure what would of been if I stayed but your response was better than anyone else's." I couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me." I couldn't resist sighing out again in relief, rolling to my side to meet his misty eyes. "I should be thanking you for saving us from the Blight." 

He suddenly barked out in laughter and then grinning at me. "You're something else, you know that?" I couldn't resist smirking at his words.

"I know that." I whispered brushing away strands of hair away. "You're lucky to be married to me." He laughs again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, Mrs_Qrow33! Thanks for always reading and commenting!
> 
> (Thanks for reading!)


	8. Conquering the Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora helps her husband conquer a silly fear in the best way possible.

I laid in my bed, a book in hand when the door suddenly slammed opened, revealing my grinning husband. I just watched my husband stroll in the room, a plate in his hands. "What are you doing?" I couldn't resist asking, my eyes glaring at the plate as I closed my book. "I told you already, eating in the bedroom is prohibited." His grin only grew, now speed walking towards the bed, and placing the plate flatly on the bed. "Cinnamon rolls?" I raised a brow, confusion must be written on my face because he just started snickering.

"Well, since you told me I need to conquer my cinnamon fear. I thought maybe..." His eyes glinted with mischief as the grin falter slightly. "What better way to conquer a fear then..." I just watched him slide the glaze between his fingers and then running the offensive sticky coating onto my cheek. I couldn't jumped out of bed fast enough.

"What in Maker's name are you doing?!" I rushed towards the vanity stand, searching for my cloth when I then felt his strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist, licking the substance off my cheek. "Aedan that's simply-"

"Delicious? I couldn't agree more..." He murmured in my ear, now feeling his hands on the sash that binded the robe tightly against my body. I slapped his offensive hands away, backing away from him now. "Anora, you did say I need to conquer this  _silly_ fear I have." His grin quickly turned into a small smirk. 

"How does coating me with a sticky substance help you conquer your fear?" I couldn't help but snap, my face must be red because I could feel heat was surfacing upon my cheeks. He's not planning on...

"Well, why don't you lay down and we'll find out?" His smirk only grew as I backed away from him even more. "I promise, it'll be fun! You can also announce to the world that you'd helped conquered your husband's biggest fear!" No! Just no!

"Aedan, I just bathed! If you think for one moment I'll allow you to cover my body with-" I couldn't finish as I felt like my face was on fire. "You take your snack outside, away from me and my room!" I demanded, clutching the robe tighter against my frame. Maker's breath!

"Are you sure? I promise you, you'll enjoy the moment more than I will..." His movements stalked closer to me, I couldn't help but back away once more, feeling myself now hitting the edge of the bed. "Last chance..." I hated this man! I glanced at the plate on the bed and then back at him, my heart pounding harshly, my face burning even more. 

Aedan just sighs, shrugging in defeat as he strolled towards the plate of food and slowly lifting it off the bed. "Well, I'm not going to force you to do anything." He smirks at me then started heading out the door until I stopped his movements with a squeaky **stop**. 

"If one drop of cinnamon hits the sheets or blanket, I swear Aedan..." Maker's breath, I couldn't believe I was actually considering this act. I hesitantly unlaced the sash allowing my body to be exposed to him. Taking in deep nervous breaths, allowing myself fall flat against the bed. "This better be fun..." I whispered not daring to make eye contact.

"Anora, if you don't want to-" I quickly sat up, forcing myself to glare at my husband to just shut up. Will he ever understand? No one forces me to do anything I didn't want. His frown was quickly replaced with a grin as I lowered myself back onto the bed.

My eyes were shut, waiting for his first course of action. "What are you waiting for?!" I snapped nervously but then suddenly had to gasped in shock when something cold touch my... sensitive part of my right chest. I couldn't help but slowly opened my eyes as my husband's sticky fingers twirled in circles around my...

"Just getting ready..." He whispered softly while leaning close, flicking his tongue at the cinnamon glaze. I gasped again as my head fell back against the pillow. My breathing was slow and harsh as his tongue began twirling itself around the glaze. "Now the other nipple..." I couldn't help but bite my lip, feeling his digits coating against my... his tongue quickly flicked again at the same area as his fingers was busy coating the other. I couldn't help but groan in pleasure when he began to suckle. 

"Spread your legs..." He softly murmured, releasing my chest with a soft tug. I unconsciously listened to his order, as my legs slowly spread opened now feeling his sticky fingers slowly running down my stomach, circling his digits around my naval. I held in a breath of air, waiting for his next course of action. 

"Why did you stop?" I whispered softly but then gasped harshly as something cold touch my center. "Aedan!" I gasped out now hearing a amusing chuckle escaping his lips. I felt him slowly got on top of me feeling his lips against my uncleaned...chest. I moaned while wiggling underneath him, as he teased with his tongue again. 

"Don't worry, you'll be cleaned in no time..." He whispered taking the center of my... into his mouth, suckling while I clenched the fabric, resisting all my will to pressed myself against his body. I heard a soft pop as his tongue flicked once more. "See? All clean!" I couldn't resist groaning softly as his tongue began trailing down to my stomach, taking in the coating along the way.

"Don't forget the rest...of my body..." I whispered the last part now feeling his tongue trailing in circles against my naval. He glanced up at me with a satified smirk on his face. 

"I wouldn't dream of leaving my wife coated..." He teased finally finding my center and then pressed his tongue firmly against my center, feeling it glide slowly up then back down. I moan out loudly as my hips buckled in delight. His tongue magically darted in circles then lapping firmly against my special area again. 

"Maker's breath!" I cried out loudly feeling him push his tongue harder at my nub than suddenly gasping again when his tongue was now entering inside my center. "Don't you dare stop!" I demanded with another moan now feeling his tongue entering deeper. "Do-don't stop!" I cried out once more as his hands then gripped my thighs, pushing me closer to him. I was enjoying every moment of his marvelous actions. 

"Now, it's my turn love..." He whispers softly against me, I clenched my eyes tightly in pleasure, feeling his tongue lapping against my nub once more. "You can't have all the fun..." My eyes slowly opened as I watched Aedan sit up with the roll in his hand, looking hesitated at first then placing the sweet between his teeth and now leaning over me. The treat barely touching my lips.

I gulped before slowly biting into the roll, allowing the sweet sensation take over my taste buds, now feeling him entering himself slowly. Our tongues finally meet in a battle as his movements became fast and harsh. 

I arched myself against his body, my arms and legs wrapping around his waist, allowing him to go in further. Our moans echoing in the candle-lit room. "Don't stop!" I begged while breaking away from his sweet tasting lips, now nuzzling his neck, kissing an old scar. Crying out for more. 

I felt myself being lifted against the headboard as he thrust in me deeper, sweat covering our bodies. "Told you..." He chuckles with a few more thrusts. "Never doubt me again..." I couldn't help but bite my lower lip, feeling the satisfying release course through my body as his hips buckled a few more times before he found his own. 

He slowly releases me and rolled over, both of us panting harshly, our chest rose in sync, trying to calm our beating hearts.

I couldn't help but gasp in whatever air I had left when something cold and sticky touched the heel of my right foot. I unconsciously kicked the offensive object away, now hearing the glass plate shattering loudly against the floor.

I glared the best I could at my husband, chest still heaving while he gave a breathy laugh. "You're going to clean that up!" I snapped and his laughter only became louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Aedan talk about the future of their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the series of Prince in Sheep's Clothing, chapter Start Over?

"A bandit in one of the farmlands slammed a hammer straight down onto my ankle." I just hummed in a response, feeling him wince again as I gently placed a fresh cloth of ice on his swollen, bruised ankle. "Luckily for me, Nathaniel took him out with an arrow."

I just shook my head with a soft sigh, now staring at the roaring fire in our little rental room. "You're quite lucky to have companions to look after you." I then glanced back at my husband, who carefully sat up a little bit more, sliding his broken ankle out little bit more. "Since you clearly can't look out for yourself." I scolded, watching him wince again. But this time, not from pain. 

"Well, there's a plus side here." I felt my brow raise, watching him lean in close to me, giving me a soft kiss. "I have a beautiful woman to take care of me." I couldn't help but scoff with an unconscious smile on my lips. 

"I can't take  _care_ of you if you're dead." I reminded him while pushing him on his back. "Rest Aedan. Tommorow we have a busy day." I glanced back at the fireplace with a small smirk that was now placed on my lips. 

What a fool he truly is, casting our rings out the window, speaking nonsense about  _starting_ over. We're already married, nothing is going to change what he did especially getting us new rings. 

What's done is done. 

Though, to be truthful to myself, starting over does sound rather nice, if not ridiculous, it's the thought that counts correct? Maybe I'm just as foolish as he is. 

"You're really good at this..." I couldn't help but jumped in surprise as my husband begun to speak. I glanced away from the fire to glare at his handsome face. "Taking care of me. I'm quite surprised to be honest." I scoffed him again while purposely rolling my eyes. "That's a wonderful feature in a mother." He whispered this time, giving me a look I couldn't quite place. 

I was mentally thanking the Maker for the only light in the room was the fireplace because I felt my cheeks burning from his sudden remark.

"My nursemaid and the nanny I will soon be hiring will be handling all the necessaries of our child. Not I." I watched his lips turned into a small frown. 

"Yes but you're the mother. He or she will need you. Sounds like you're not planning on being in the child's life..." For the third time since this hour of the night, I couldn't help but scoff once more.

"Of course I am. When we dine, the salons I'll be hosting, evening balls we'll attend, and-" I cut myself off mid-sentence when he began shaking his head. "What? Don't tell me you didn't have the same lifestyle." I watched him sit up again and then giving me a  _look_.

"I didn't! Okay, maybe I did." He then huffs out. "I did have a nursemaid and a Nan but my parents were still in my life. More than just to make political appearances." It was my turn to frown. "I thought... we'll be more involved in our child's life. I know I'm going too." 

"You're going to be a king, you won't have the time nor the energy for a screaming, hyperactive child." I tried to reason with him. Trying to make him understand. 

"I'll make time." I felt my frown deepened. "I'll find the energy." I just watched him lay himself back down with his arms laced behind his head. "You should too but I can't force you." I just sighed out as a response while taking the soaking cloth of now melted ice off his ankle. 

"I bet..." He begun talking again. "When our child is born, you'll never want to be apart from him or her." I turned my eyes to his face again seeing a little grin on his lips. "Maybe even firing your nursemaid." Okay, now that was ridiculous.

"That's never going to happen. I'm Ferelden's queen. I'm their leader and their leader needs sleep." I reminded him hearing a soft chuckle coming out of his lips. 

"And the queen does need the energy for her prince." He spoke while his grin widen forcing me to stalk closer to him and then dropping the wet cloth straight onto his face. 

Maybe just maybe, he does have a point in being more involved in my child's life. 

Only the future can tell. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Hidden Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark, uncomfortable theme. 
> 
> (Set after, The Test.)

_I don't know what to say or do! I can't make it stop, no one can! "Please calm down!" For the first time in my life I begged, pleaded! But that doesn't work either!_

_"Please stop crying!" I held my daughter, only a day old and already, she was just like her father, doesn't understand when to stop!_

_"Aedan!" I called out for my husband but the cries of my daughter would not cease, simply drowning my voice. "Erlina! Anybody!" I called louder but no one answered. "Father..." I could feel myself slumping against the wall, slowly sliding with the screaming bundle in my arms._

_"Would you just shut up?!" I finally felt myself snap as I placed the baby on the cold hard ground. "Why won't you listen?!" I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself._

_What was I thinking of becoming a mother? I didn't know how to raise a child! I hated children! Sticky, messy, and just unnecessarily loud! I never wanted children, just an heir so I can remain on the throne. How did I end up alone with one?_

_Maker help me, I'm losing my mind._

_I unconsciously began wrapping my arms around my legs as I could feel tears stinging my lids. I have never cried before, what has this child done to me? "I feel so alone..." I couldn't help but murmured as I began sobbing against the silk fabric of my dress._

_"Please stop crying... Just stop!" I begged once more to no prevail. Until I spot a dagger that lay next to me. "Was this here before?" I murmured only to myself as the beating of my heart began to drown out the infant's crying._

_"Is this the only way to make it stop?" I murmured again with a weak humorless chuckle. I then felt my fingers gripping the hilt as I unconsciously slid the blade from its sheath. I couldn't help admiring the shine in the blade._

_"One slice, one cut will make this all go away..." I breathed out again, slowly re-standing to my feet as I began walking towards the screaming bundle._

_"You wouldn't shut up..." I dropped to my knees with the blade in my right hand. "This is your fault, not mines." I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my arm raising high in the air._

_"Eleanor forgive me."_

_I choked on my sobs as I reopened my eyes, staring down at the innocence little girl, lying helplessly. "I can't do it..." I whispered in a choking sob, chucking the blade across the room. I felt my arms wrapping themselves around the little bundle as I held her close to me._

_"Eleanor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I held her a little bit tighter. "You're my only daughter." I whispered to her. I must be going mad. "I have to protect you." I couldn't help but found humor in the irony, both mother and daughter, crying at the same time..._

_"We'll get through this together..."_

My eyes quickly shot opened as I could feel my body was coated in sweat. I couldn't help but let out an anxious shaky breath as I begun sitting up. "It was all but a nightmare..." I whispered only to myself, placing a hand on my tummy, feeling a slight bump. "Maker..." I threw my legs over the bed, almost wishing my husband was here.

No, I didn't need him to calm my fears. "What have I gotten myself into..." I slipped my feet in my plush slippers as I reached for my favorite robe, neatly folded at the end of my bed. 

"Whatever it is, it's just another challenge in my career." I murmured standing to my feet and then sliding my arms into my robe. " _A delightful challenge_ , he would say." 

I couldn't help scoffing with a tiny smile on my lips. "He doesn't know what he's getting himself into..." My hands reached against my stomach again.

"Neither do I..." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	11. Bath Time Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan surprises Anora in the bathing chambers.

I cocked an eyebrow, my lips thinning, as I took in my surroundings of lit vanilla candles with rose petals that were scattered around the tub. "Aedan, what's this?" I questioned my grinning husband who stood across from me. 

"Well, do you like it?" He asked rather eagerly, clearly waiting for a proper response. "You don't like it." His grin falter with disappointment. I shook my head as a response taking a step closer to the tub. 

"No. Just... surprised." I gave him a small smile as I dunk my hand in the hot water. "What is this about?" I couldn't resist asking him as I brushed away a few petals that floated towards my hand. 

"Since you might be pregnant, I thought..." I glanced up at my now bashful husband who'd just rubbed the back of his neck, most likely out of embarrassment. "I thought we'll celebrate." He was now grumbling trying to look anywhere that wasn't me. 

"It's lovely if not premature." I spoke rather softly as I begun undressing myself. "Where did you come up with the idea?" That's when he shrugged his shoulders, now he was watching my every move. 

"I read it in a book somewhere..." He mumbled now walking around the tub and then wrapping his arms around my bare hips. "You're beautiful." He murmured nipping at my shoulder as his hand sank underneath my...

"Maker!" I breathed out when his digits began twirling in circles. "You read a romance novel?" I gasped in amusement and in pleasure when I felt him pressed a bit harder as his fingers began sliding rather quickly. 

"Just the juicy bits." I felt myself taking in hard breaths as he wouldn't desist his fondling. I pressed my body closer to his, feeling him becoming  _excited_.

"Let's get you in the tub." He whispered in my ear as I unconsciously whimpered from the sudden lack of his touch. "Don't worry, there's more to come."

He lifted me off my feet and slowly lowering me into the warm tub, I could feel myself aching for more. "Would the queen care for a massage?" Without even waiting for my apply I could feel his strong hands began massaging my shoulders. "Now tell me my queen, what do you wish for me to do?" I could feel my lips curving into a small smirk. 

"My neck is rather sore." I teased now feeling his hands trailing down my arms and his lips against my neck, sucking on my pale flesh. A pleasurable gasp escaped me when he suddenly grasped my left breast, tugging lightly and then squeezing.

"Stand up."  He whispered in my ear and I shivered in anticipation as I slowly rose from the tub, my face must've been red because my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "What perfection." I could feel his hands on my hips as his tongue was trailing up my spine then nipping at bare neck. My legs started to quiver. 

"Turn around." I did as he asked, slowly and carefully not to slip. He was staring at me with a look I was so familiar with which made my heart start too pound. He brushed away a few wet strands of hair from my cheek and then suddenly he grabbed me by the back of my neck, pulling me in a deep passionate kiss. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, raising my left leg on his hip, groaning in disappointment that he was still clothed. The burning of need grew as our tongues collided and his free hand was squeezing my behind. 

I pulled away from him, taking in ragged breaths as I ran my fingers in his hair. "Get undress." I ordered now  lowering myself back in the tub. "I'm waiting." I smirked up at him, waiting for my own personal show.

He just smirked back at me and before I could react, he dunked his hands in the water, grabbing both my knees and pulling half of my body out of the water. Forcing a gasp of surprise from me. The rims from the tub cold on my hips.

"I'm not done with you." His voice sent chills down my spine as he spread my legs apart and dipped his head between my legs. I cried out when his tongue darted in circles, forcing me to hold on to the edges. 

"Maker don't stop!" I begged him, lifting my hips and sliding myself closer to him. I could feel his lips suckling and then his tongue flickering again causing my body to become so tense, I could almost taste the sweet relief. "Right there! Don't stop!" I clenched my eyes and I could feel my hands were becoming sore but I couldn't care. All I wanted was the sweet release of estacy.

Of course he stopped but not before giving me a few licks and then stepping backwards with amusing smirk on his lips.

"I just remembered you giving me an order earlier." Damn him! I growled in frustration as I released my now stiff fingers from the rim. "You look rather comfy in that tub." I just glared at him, sliding my lower body back into the water. 

"Why don't you join me then?" I teased between pants, my body screaming for more. I was now watching him removing his shirt, revealing his excellent body covered in scars that I adored. 

I held my breath when he started sliding off his pants, revealing his... I bit my lower lip scooting backwards making room for him. I just watched him entering the tub and then lowering himself on top of me, now remaining still. "What are you waiting for?" I growled out while raising my hips, now feeling his tip touching my entrance.

"So eager." He teased catching my lips with his, swiftly entering me forcing me to moan in his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck while my legs snaked themselves around his backside, feeling him entering in deeper. 

I could hear the water splashing against the tiles with every harsh thrust from him. I threw my head back against the tub giving him the opportunity to attack my throat. "Keep going!" I demanded while pulling on his hair forcing a grunt from him. 

"If that's what the queen wishes from me." He spoke between grunts, taking hold on the rim, digging himself deeper. I cried for more, egging him on, as I could feel myself tightening around him. 

"Right there! I'm almost there!" I screamed now feeling him going quicker and harder. A choked gasped escaped my lips, eyes shot opened. I was now staring up at my hazy husband who was just staring back at me with sweat dripping from his forehead, thrusting even faster, prolonging the pleasure.

My body became so tense and I could feel my nails digging into his skin, my cries of pleasure only grew louder, throwing my head back, believing I couldn't take anymore.

"Look at me!" He demanded with tired grunts and I slowly lifted my head, staring straight into his eyes again. He then pressed my back against the tub, not even slowing down. "You feel so good." He groaned out pressing his forehead against mines.

With a few more thrusting that's when his eyes clenched, releasing himself with a loud groan. "Maker's breath!" He groaned out now remaining still. 

What felt like an eternity, I finally released my aching limbs from his body, trying my best to catch my breath. "That was..." I could feel him slipping out of me and now he was holding me tightly, turning himself slowly on his back. I was now laying on his chest, the cold water, what was left, lapped at my skin. 

"Had fun?" He teased between breaths and I just weakly slapped his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my tired eyes, taking notice of the sweet scent of the vanilla candles.

"I love you." He whispered to me and I could only smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
